


Sanders Sides Smut

by XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX/pseuds/XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX
Summary: Just my collection of Sanders Sides and other characters smut since Wattpad dicked me over and deleted my smut story there. Requests are welcome, but please let me know if you don't want to be tagged.I write remrom/romrem/romantic roman/remus. If you don't like it, don't read it. That simple. I dealt with this on Wattpad and refuse to deal with it here.
Relationships: Deceit/Dr.Picani, Deceit/Logan, Deceit/Patton, Deceit/Remy, Deceit/Roman, Deceit/Thomas, Logan/Dr.Picani, Logan/Remy, Logan/Thomas, Patton/Dr.Picani, Patton/Logan, Patton/Remy, Patton/Thomas, Remus/Dr.Picani, Remus/Logan, Remus/Patton, Remus/Remy, Remus/Roman, Remus/Thomas, Remy/Dr.Picani, Roman/Dr.Picani, Roman/Logan, Roman/Patton, Roman/Remy, Roman/Thomas, Virgil/Deceit, Virgil/Dr.Picani, Virgil/Everyone, Virgil/Logan, Virgil/Patton, Virgil/Remus, Virgil/Remy, Virgil/Roman, Virgil/Thomas, deceit/remus
Comments: 22
Kudos: 337





	1. Senpai ~ Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites of all the ones I have written. 
> 
> Heed the warnings, lest you be disturbed.
> 
> WARNINGS: Teacher/Student Kink, Spanking/Spanking with a ruler, degradation, praise kink, dirty talk, sex on a desk, and aftercare.

Virgil gently bit his lip, using his hands to cover what the tiny skirt wouldn't. Logan smirked, swatting his hands away with the ruler in his hand, "Naughty, naughty, naughty~...you know you can't hide any of your pretty body from me~..." he growled. Virgil whined softly, " 'm sorry, Sir..." he spoke softly and quietly, awaiting his next instructions and Logan's next move. Logan walked around Virgil, eyeing his as though he were his prey. "I think...I should punish you for being so disobedient..." 

The anxious trait whined, squirming in his spot and feeling his cock twitch under the soft fabric of his skirt, "H-How would you p-punish me, Mr.Sanders?" he asked sweetly, looking at Logan innocently through his eyelashes. Logan hummed, "I think I'll spank you. How does...20 sound?" He asked, looking at Virgil with a questioning look, making sure he was still up for doing this. Virgil nodded, "O-Okay..."

Logan smirked and pushed him over his desk, calloused hands running over his bare ass. He brought his hand down hard, making the skin turn a bright red. Virgil squeaked out a moan, shivering slightly. "Why don't you count, hm?~" Logan growled in Virgil's ear. 

He brought his hand down again, smirking when Virgil gasped, "O-One..." he said shakily. Logan nodded a bit, happy with the result. He started smacking more, harder and faster, making sure not to cause any real damage to Virgil by hitting the right spots. "Tw-Two--ah~...Thr-ee, f-fo--oh-our, fi-ah-ive~..." Virgil counted, cock growing harder the more Logan spanked him and twitching under the skirt. "Six, Seven, E-Eight, Ni-in-ne-" he kept counting, even if his words were now slurred with moans and his mind was fuzzy. 

Logan stopped at 15, smirking when Virgil looked back with a confused expression, "Sir? Th-That wasn't 20..." Virgil said softly, cheeks red and voice unsure and shaky. "I know, BabyDoll, but you were so good and took your punishment so well, I decided to give you a small break _this _time." Logan said, undoing his belt and dropping his pants. Virgil let out a needy moan, "Thank you, Sir...please, please...fill me up with your cock. I am already stretched from this morning...I can take it however you want it." he begged, wiggling his ass eagerly. 

Logan smirked, hands going to Virgil's ass and squeezing tight. "Yeah? You want it rough, baby? Think you can last long enough for me to be rough?" he teased, the tip of his cock resting at Virgil's entrance. Virgil eagerly nodded, nearly in tears with how much need was coursing through his body. Logan smirked, pushing into Virgil in one go and stilling once he was fully inside of him and giving a soft spank.

Virgil cried out, "Y-Yes!~" He moaned in surprise. Logan smirked, "Dirty little slut...feel so good around my cock, fuck..." he growled. "I'm your slut, Sir!~ Please, fuck me!~" Virgil begged. Logan smirked, "Want me to move inside of you, huh?~ Want me to fuck you until you can't remember your own name?~" He asked with a deep growl. "Y-Yes!~" Virgil whined, shaking with anticipation. "Then beg. Beg nice and pretty for me~..." Logan chuckled breathlessly. 

"Oh, please, Sir!~ I have been such a good boy, please! I wanna cum just from your cock thrusting inside of me! I want you to fill me up with your cum and use me how you want!" Virgil begged, eyes rolling up a bit. Logan smirked, satisfied with Virgil's compliance. He started thrusting hard and fast into Virgil, aiming to hit his prostate with each thrust. 

"Please, please, _please, _Sir! I am so close, please let me cum! I have been so good, please, let me cum!" Virgil begged, holding back until Logan gave him permission. Logan smirked, giving a few sharp thrusts as he felt himself getting closer. "Go ahead, Darling. Cum for me~..." he growled, holding back only slightly.

Virgil cried out, cumming on the desk and feeling it as Logan came inside of him. After a few moments of them staying still, catching their breaths and coming down from their highs, Logan pulled out carefully.

He picked Virgil up, taking him to their bedroom and laying him down on their bed, getting a warm cloth and cleaning him up. He undressed him carefully, getting him in some soft, warm PJs, and then getting in a fresh pair of boxers and laying down with him. Virgil giggled when Logan pulled him close, "I could have changed and cleaned up myself, you know..." he said with another soft, small laugh.

"Oh, I know, but aftercare is very important for both the Dom and the Sub after a scene. Now, let us cuddle and watch some movies." Logan said, covering them both up and then turning on a movie for them to watch. Virgil just giggled softly, cuddling closer to Logan and smiling happily. 


	2. Blush ~ Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings, lest you be disturbed.
> 
> ((WARNING: Daddy Kink, lazy sex, and Dom/Sub dynamic))
> 
> *IF I FORGOT ANYTHING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW KINDLY IN THE COMMENTS*

Roman had been needy all day. He just couldn't stop thinking about Virgil, especially how he looked under him, a blissed-out expression on his face while he fucked him into the mattress. Virgil, on the other hand, was not as needy and paid no mind to Roman's gentle touches. He was relaxed with Roman. He had expected his boyfriend to get needy after a while, though. He had gotten used to his higher-than-a-normal-person's libido at this point. 

So, it was no surprise to him when Roman went a little further, starting to gently kiss his neck, hands gently going up his shirt. Virgil, however, ignored Roman's desperate attempts to get him horny. It wasn't like he didn't want to do anything with Roman...it just excited the princely trait when Virgil made him work for it.

Roman whined, "Babyyyyy~..." Virgil responded with a soft hum, cheeks a soft tint of red. "C'mon, baby..." he whispered. Virgil hummed again, looking up at Roman, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm horny, baby..." Roman said softly, nibbling on the part of Virgil's collarbone that was exposed. "Mm." Virgil hummed, acting uninterested. Roman growled softly, rolling over and laying on top of Virgil, "Such a little tease~...you know how much _Daddy _loves when you tease..." he growled, making Virgil shiver and bite his lip. "I'm sorry, Daddy..." he said with an innocent look. 

Roman tsked softly, "I suppose it's okay, baby...you did exactly what Daddy likes~..." he purred. Virgil whined ad moaned softly, hips rolling up in an attempt to get some friction, "Th-Then...is Daddy gonna give me a treat?"

Roman nodded eagerly, snapping his fingers and making their clothes disappear. Virgil moaned softly, growing impatient, "Daddy~..." he whined. "Prep?" Roman asked. Virgil shook his head, "No, Daddy...I'm still stretched from this afternoon...please, Daddy, I don't need you to go slow. I just need you now..." he whined desperately.

Roman smirked, carefully pushing into Virgil's already slicked entrance. He held his hips, stilling for a moment before he began thrusting hard and rough into Virgil. "Daddy! Yes, more!~" Virgil cried out, burying his face into Roman's chest to slightly muffle his needy moans. Roman moaned, thrusting into Virgil's sweet spot and keeping his thrusts rough. He held Virgil close, feeling Virgil tighten around him.

"D-Daddy!~ I-I'm so close, please!" Virgil whined, squeezing around Roman's cock. "I am too, baby, fuck~..." Roman responded with a growl. 

"C-Can you slow down? Wanna go slow, take our time..." Virgil asked shyly. Roman smirked softly, "Of course, Darling..." He said, starting to thrust slowly and gently. He let his hands wander over Virgil's body, touching all the exposed skin he could while he gently fucked into him. Virgil whined and moaned, shuddering a bit and burying his face in Roman's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Roman moaned softly, holding him close while he softly fucked him, just enjoying the closeness. Virgil pulled Roman's face to his, kissing him passionately. He already felt close, whining in a higher pitch to warn Roman,

"Me too, baby~...together?" He asked breathlessly, thrusts getting a little sloppy and shaky. Virgil nodded eagerly, whimpering as he tried his hardest to hold back long enough for Roman.

Roman let out soft growls and grunts, hand going to Virgil's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. The anxious trait cried out, toes curling, "D-Daddy!~" he yelped, feeling Roman cum inside of him and cumming on his hand and their stomachs. 

They sat close to one another, holding each other close while they came down from their highs. Roman carefully pulled out, chuckling softly at Virgil when he shivered and whined at the loss of fullness. Virgil laid slump on the bed, panting and smiling at Roman, "Better?~" He teased. Roman chuckled and nodded, "Much."

"Now, can we sit and watch this, or will you wanna go again?" Virgil asked, kissing Roman sweetly and pulling him close. "I'll be good for now, but we will see what happens in an hour or so." Roman said, chuckling.

Virgil laughed, shaking his head at his royal boyfriend, "Horny bastard."

**~*BONUS*~**

Patton huffed a bit in confusion, looking towards the stairs, "Logan, why does Virgil keep saying 'Daddy'? Is he trying to call me?" he asked, looking at Logan innocently. "Uh...no. I have no idea why he keeps saying 'Daddy', perhaps him and Roman are playing a game." Logan answered, not wanting to tell him the truth. Patton was too innocent. Too pure.

"But, what game?" he asked, "I'm so confused..." Logan just hummed, "Do you want to make some snacks and watch some movies?" he asked, changing the topic. Patton nodded and smiled, dragging Logan to the kitchen and smiling to himself. Sometimes, it was fun to pretend to be innocent...just to watch the others get really flustered when he asked them questions. 


	3. Yes Daddy, I Do ~ Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings, lest you be disturbed
> 
> ((WARNINGS: Neko!Virgil, Daddy Kink, Dom/Sub dynamics, curses, Heat/Mating Season, Slight Dub/Con, Complete Innocence, and slight hints to past DRLAMP))
> 
> *IF I FORGOT ANYTHING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW KINDLY IN THE COMMENTS*

It had been weeks since the Dragon Witch had made Virgil into a Neko. Roman had been working with Remus, Deceit, and Logan to try and find a cure to the curse while Patton looked after Virgil. There was one problem, though. Nekos were naturally hyper-submissive creatures and needed a Dominant to be in charge in order for them to be able to properly function.

So, as the only one Virgil looked up to, Patton took that place. Virgil had gone to calling him 'Daddy', instead of 'Master' or 'Sir'. Patton didn't pay any mind to it. He thought it was really cute. 

But, he became concerned when Virgil was panting and squirming, curled up on his bed while gently whining. He got the only person he know who could help or even know what was going on; Logan.

"I have no Idea what's wrong with him! He looks like he is in pain or something..." he said sadly. Logan nodded, "Well, I will have a look. He is probably only having a nightmare." he reassured, knowing Patton was nervous for Virgil. Once they got to the room, Logan began checking over Virgil, seeing if he could tell if there was anything out of the ordinary. Logan pressed his hand to Virgil's forehead, trying to feel if he was running a fever. It was possible he was sick.

When his hand touched his skin, Virgil whined and arched a bit, breathing getting labored. Patton, thinking it was discomfort, whined worriedly, "I-Is he okay?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, he is fine. And, I do believe I discovered the cause of his issues." Logan said, pushing up his glasses a bit, "I believe Virgil has gone into heat." Patton frowned, "Heat...?" he asked, voice unsure. "Yes. It is a period in which creatures like Nekos, Inus, and others of different species need to mate. The submissive ones, mainly Nekos, want to please their dominant partner and their dominant partner only. Which, at this moment, is you..." Logan explained.

Patton shook his head a bit, "M-Mate? I...I don't really understand, Lo." he said, blushing a little. "It means Virgil will want to have sex with you. While he is in heat, he will be extremely persistent, but since he is a Submissive, he won't do anything without your permission."

Patton nodded, still blushing brightly, "U-Uhm...okay." Logan smiled a bit, "I will let the others know, we will be out in the Imagination to find the cure wile Virgil is in this state." he said, nodding and sinking out after saying his goodbyes. 

The fatherly trait sighed, not sure how to handle this information. Yes, he had had sex before...just, not with Virgil. The most the two of them had done was heavy kissing and cuddling. As he was thinking, Virgil's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, cheeks flushed while he tiredly rubbed his eyes. He looked at Patton innocently, a soft tone of neediness on his face. "Daddy?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, Virge?" Patton asked, sitting with him. "Hungry. And...warm." the Neko whined, ears folding a bit. "Don't worry, I will get you some food. The warm will go away soon." he reassured with a smile, standing up and going into the kitchen to get food. 

Virgil followed behind him, watching his every move. He felt weird and he didn't understand it. "Daddy, I feel all...funny..." Patton hummed, "How do you feel funny, Darling?" he asked while he cooked.

"Tingly. In my...down there parts. And I'm all sore, too..." Patton blushed, heart pounding in his chest. He found it...interesting how innocent Virgil was like this. Usually, he is the one to make the most perverted jokes..but, now, he didn't even understand what he was feeling. He swallowed dryly and shook the thoughts from his head, "It will go away. For now, just eat up." he said, handing him his food. 

Virgil nodded and ate happily, trying to ignore the strange, new feelings like his Daddy said. Patton knew it was just part of his curse to be completely innocent, but he wasn't sure how he was going to survive this. He took a deep breath, eating as well.

**~*A FEW DAYS LATER*~**

Patton had finally been able to slip into his room, sitting at his desk and closing his eyes. The last few days had been near torture. One of the days, he walked into his room and Virgil was on his knees, face buried in the sheets while fingering himself. When Patton had seen that, he turned right around and walked out to leave Virgil to his business. 

He didn't want to give in, but Virgil was making it so hard...literally.

He needed a way to let out the stress this whole thing was causing, which brought him back to his current situation. He fumbled shaky-handed with his belt, tossing it somewhere in his room. He undid the button and the zipper, pulling his pants and boxers just barely down his hips. His cock gently slapped against his stomach, making him groan softly. He shivered, grabbing his lube and pouring some onto his hand, wrapping his slicked hand around his length. 

He huffed out a breath, head going back gently as he started to stroke teasingly, eyes rolling back a bit. He couldn't help but picture Virgil; his soft lips, the innocently shy look he would give him while sucking him off, the surprised moans of something he had never felt before while Patton fucked him into oblivion. The thoughts made Patton moan, thrusting and stroking his cock faster. He was so caught up in his own pleasure, he never even heard Virgil calling for him.

The Neko whined, ears folding down when his Daddy didn't respond. He heard a groan from upstairs, tilting his head and making his way that way. He got to Patton's door, hearing weird sounds coming from inside. He frowned, pushing the door open so he could see, cheeks going red at the scene before him. His eyes went wide and he felt tingly again, this time all over. "Fuck, Virge..." Patton moaned softly still not aware of Virgil's presence.

"D-Daddy?" Virgil squeaked out, cheeks red. Patton fumbled to cover himself, blushing red. "V-Virgil, what is it, Darling?" he asked, sounding a bit breathless. "What...W-What were you doing?" Virgil asked, stepping closer while his tail twitched excitedly. "I, uh..." Patton stuttered, trying to find an explanation. 

Virgil gently moved Patton's arms, kneeling down in front of him. He licked his lips while eyeing his cock, looking up innocently, "Daddy, may I kiss it better...?" he asked shyly. Patton cursed softly under his breath, cock twitching with need. He had tried so long to fight this..."I-y-yeah, Virgie...go ahead." he said, knowing he shouldn't be doing this but being too turned on to care at the moment. 

Virgil smiled, kissing the head and watching as it leaked and twitched a bit. He licked the pre-cum from his lips, kissing the head again. Patton just swallowed down his moans, panting and gripping the chair. Virgil frowned when it didn't go down, kissing all along the length. He noticed no change, kitten-licking the head and watching for Patton's reactions. Patton hissed in a breath, rubbing his head behind the car ears, "Good boy, Virgil..." he panted out softly. 

Virgil mewed a bit at the praise, wrapping his lips around the head and licking the slit softly. Patton moaned, head and eyes rolling back while he breathed out praise for Virgil. 

Virgil noticed how Patton liked that, getting excited to be pleasing his Daddy. He hummed and slid him further into his mouth, swallowing around him and looking up innocently. Patton moaned at the tight heat around his cock, looking down and cursing at the sight. Virgil carefully took Patton's hand, putting it in his hair and nodding; wanting Patton to use him. He tugged softly, "You sure, Virgie?" he asked. The Neko nodded and moaned around him, cock twitching between his thighs.

Patton gripped his hair, tugging gently and thrusting into his mouth while watching Virgil slurp and lick excitedly. He started thrusting into his mouth, feeling himself twitch and carefully pulling out, making Virgil whine, "Daddy..." he said, tone kind of bratty.

Patton chuckled, "Don't worry, Doll. I just don't want this to end too quickly." he said with a soft growl. Virgil's eyes lit up at that, crawling on his bed and pulling his hoodie up, letting his tail raise to the side to expose his slick entrance. "D-Daddy~..." he mewed with a purr, pushing two fingers into himself and moaning dramatically. Patton licked his lips at the sight, watching Virgil stretch himself out and pulling his own clothing off. 

He grabbed the lube, slicking up his own cock and walking over to Virgil, hand going to his hip and pulling Virgil to the edge of the bed. "Please, Daddy..." Virgil begged, pushing back to try and get Patton to hurry. Patton smirked, pushing into him slowly while Virgil cried out and moaned in relief. Poor Virgil had been aching for this for days and his body was finally getting what it needed. Patton moaned at the tight heat squeezing him, stilling once he was completely inside of Virgil. Virgil looked back and whined, "Please, Daddy!~" he cried, "Please, move inside of me!" he cried, shaking at the sensation. 

Patton moaned, nodding and starting to thrust, loving the moans Virgil let out just from his cock. "D-Daddy!~ Please, Daddy!~" Virgil yelped, "Please, give me more!~" he begged desperately. Patton smirked, thrusting as hard and fast as he could while aiming for Virgil's sweet spot. 

Vigil felt heat pooling in his lower regions, a feeling he was not very familiar with. He could feel his cock twitching as he got closer. Patton felt himself getting closer as well, the sounds Virgil were making bringing him close even faster. "D-D-Daddy!~" Virgil gasped, "I feel f-funny!~" he cried out. Patton moaned, nodding and stroking Virgil's cock. "Let the feeling go, b-baby...it will feel so amazing~..." he panted out.

Virgil practically screamed, cumming on the bed and clenching tightly around Patton's cock. Patton moaned, stilling inside Virgil and cumming inside of him. He held him close while they both came down from their highs. Once he caught his breath, he carefully pulled out and chuckled when Virgil fell against the mattress with a whine, "Thank you, Daddy..." he panted, turning and hugging Patton close. 

"Of course, Virge. I enjoyed it too." Patton said with a chuckle, laying down with Virgil. "Sleepy now." Virgil said, closing his eyes and snuggling in. "Let's take a nap. We will clean up when we wake up." Patton said, smiling and covering them both up.

**~*BONUS*~**

"Hey!" Roman called when they found the Dragon Witch, who rolled her eyes and sighed, "What could you guys possibly want...?" she said with a huff and a shake of her head. "Change Virgil back to normal!" Remus demanded. "Fine, fine, fine...I thought you guys would have fun with him being completely innocent." She said, looking for the antidote. 

"Yeah, well, him being a Neko isn't anymore fun then him being innocent." Logan said with a sigh. She stopped and turned to them, "A Neko? I never turned him into a Neko." she said, turning back to her shelf of potions. "No...when you made him a Neko, he became overly innocent." Roman said, confused.

She laughed and showed them the spell she used, "Nope. I only made him innocent. He must have already been a Neko." she said with another laugh.


	4. Make Me Purr ~ Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings, lest you be disturbed
> 
> ((WARNINGS: Kitten/Daddy roleplay, Sub Logan, petplay, teasing, very mild breathplay/choking, and immediate aftercare))
> 
> *PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF I MISSED ANYTHING. BE KIND WITH ME, I AM SOFT*

Logan crawled in on his hands and knees, the bell on the collar wrapped around his neck ringing as he made his way to Patton. The soft, fur ears and kitten tail butt plug wiggling while he moved. 

Patton smirked at him, "Hi, Kitten..." he said, making Logan mew and blush. "Have you been a good little kitty today?" he added. Logan mewed out a yes, purring softly when Patton pet his head. Logan whined softly when the plug inside of him started buzzing to life, making him softly pant. Patton smirked at the sight, "I think I should give you a treat then. How about you crawl on the bed and put your ass in the air for me, hm?" Logan nodded eagerly, blushing more and doing as told. He buried his face in the sheets, wiggling his ass a bit. 

Patton giggled, walking over and rubbing his hands on Logan's ass softly. He summoned a bottle of lube, biting his lip softly while popping it open and pouring some into his hand. He slowly stroked it onto his cock, pressing the tip to Logan's entrance where the vibrating plug was and making the other whine in a needy way. He chuckled before pulling at the plug, making it slide out of Logan slowly. The other mewled, gripping the sheets roughly and pushing back to Patton impatiently. 

The moral trait smirked, thrusting into Logan in one go and starting to thrust at a decent pace. Logan mewled and whined, already on the brink of cumming from earlier. He looked back at Patton with a needy look, whining again as Patton pulled him up by the collar and sucking hickies onto his neck while growling possessively into his ear. Logan moaned loudly and mewled while Patton kept fucking him hard and fast, mewling a warning as he felt himself getting closer to cumming.

"You are such a good little kitty for Daddy~..." Patton growled in his ear, "Close already?~" Logan mewed and breathless response, thrusting back on Patton and squeezing around him. Patton reached around, squeezing his neck gently. "Such a pretty kitty, taking my cock so well..." Patton panted, thrusting into his spot.

"So good for me, so good~...fuck, keep squeezing me like that, Kitty, and I won't last much longer, fuck~..." He moaned out, smirking when Logan let out a choked moan in response. 

Patton felt the knot about to snap inside of him, smirking and growling softly, "Cum for me, _Kitten._" he growled. Logan gasped, eyes rolling up and cumming on the sheets. Patton stilled inside of him, cumming into him while biting hard on his shoulder and holding him close, gently rocking inside of him to milk them both through their orgasms. 

After a few moments, Patton pulled out carefully and took the ears and collar off and of Logan, kissing him sweetly and picking him up. He took him to the bathroom and drew a hot bubble bath. 

"How about a warm bath and then some movies and cuddles?" Patton asked, kissing Logan sweetly while the bath filled up. Logan smiled and kissed back, "Sounds wonderful..." he said, yawning a bit and humming happily. 


	5. Gray ~ Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings, lest you be disturbed
> 
> ((WARNINGS: Casual discussion of sex, Dom/Sub dynamics, BDSM talk, bondage, blindfolding, slight edging, aftercare, and safeword talk))
> 
> *IF I FORGOT ANYTHING, PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS*

Logan had found a new book. Even after much warning not to read it, mostly due to it not being a good book, he decided to give it a try. He had heard it was so bad, it was like a child wrote it. All he knew was that it was either very popular and not popular at all. Infamous, dare he say, But he didn't mind. He wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover. He took it back home, analyzing the cover...

_'50 Shades of Grey'_

By the spelling of 'Grey', he figured that was someone's name. Most likely a main character. He sat in his recliner, opening the book and beginning to read it. He agreed, it was not...good. At all. The concept was a rather interesting idea, but the execution of it was poorly done. He gave his attention back to the book, being thoroughly invested in it and imaging new ways for it to work out in his own head.

**~*SMALL TIME SKIP*~**

He was blushing while reading some of the explicit sex scenes. Even those were written poorly, but he still enjoyed it.

Well...

He enjoyed the way those scenes made him think; making him imagine trying some of those things with Patton. In fact, he _really _liked the idea of doing those things with Patton. 

He was at least half hard while reading, cheeks flushed and teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Luckily, none of the other sides but Patton were home to ask him questions or see him like this and even Patton was busy cleaning up the kitchen. Logan bit his lip harder, face even redder than before while he imagined Patton dominating him, or even him dominating Patton. Both made him harder in his jeans, the pressure of the tight fabric a bit uncomfortable around his hard-on. He kept reading on, however, mind showing him images of him and Patton. 

"LoLo!" Patton called, "Dinner is ready!" Logan finished up the very last sentence, swallowing dryly and adjusting himself, "On my way!" he called back, taking the book with him and making his way to the kitchen. He smiled at Patton, taking a deep inhale, "This smells and looks amazing, Patton." Patton giggled softly, "I figured since it's just us for a few nights, we could have a really nice dinner and spend some quality time together."

Logan looked around, "How long did all of this take you?" he asked. Patton shrugged, "All day. But, it was okay. I was able to clean the kitchen while it cooked." Logan's eyes widened, "All day?" he asked.

Patton nodded and smiled, "Yep! I find it fun; cleaning, cooking...it's all fun for me!" he reassured, "Speaking of doing stuff today, what did you do?" Logan smiled, "I got a new book. I actually really liked the concept of it. It's very different than what I am used to reading." he said. 

"Ooh? What book is it?" Patton asked, taking a bite of his food. "50 Shades of Grey." Logan said, blushing a bit and taking a bite of his own food. Patton blushed, "I...think I have heard of that one." he said softly.

Logan's eyes lit up, "Really?" he asked, smiling when Patton nodded. "Its, uhm...rather..erotic, right?" 

Logan blushed more and nodded sharply. "Yes, it is. Very erotic, actually." he said, "While I was reading it, my mind kind of...wandered." "Wandered?" Patton asked, tilting his head. The teacher trait nodded again, "To things...with us. I started to...fantasize..about you and I...trying some of those things." he said, sipping on the wine Patton had poured for them. "Oh? So, you want to try some of those things?" Patton asked, humming when Logan nodded again but didn't speak. "I think...I would be willing to try some of it...if we, of course, talked about it beforehand." he added.

"Well, of course. We need to discuss limits and make a safeword." Logan said with a small smile. "I say...the safeword is..'cupcakes'." Patton said, "'Cupcakes' is a good safeword, right?" Logan hummed and nodded a bit, "That works for me. What should the Dominant name be? Like...Master or Sir or...?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind calling you 'Sir' when you dominate. And, maybe 'Daddy' for me when I Dom?" he asked. Logan responded with a nod. "As for limits, uhm...nothing too..intense. I mean, we can always talk before doing anything." Patton added, smiling when Logan hummed, "Agreed. I don't think either of us would enjoy the more...harder side of BDSM. I figure we can do the more...light stuff." he said shyly. 

Patton smiled and nodded, "That would work and...uhm, maybe we could try it out tonight? And..maybe, you could Dom?" Patton offered, blushing a bit, "I know you don't get to that often..." "Are you sure, Patton? You would be okay with me topping?" Logan asked, "I know you enjoy topping more than I do..." Patton blushed more and nodded, "Yeah! Funny thing, I, uh...was actually gonna ask to bottom tonight anyways...I have been wanting to for a while, just wasn't sure how to ask." he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. 

Logan chuckled a bit, "Well, if you want, we can definitely work that in." he said softly with a small smirk. Patton bit his lip, cheeks going red while he smirked back, "I would like that..."

**~*JUST A SMALL TIME SKIP, LET THEM EAT THEIR DINNER IN PEACE*~**

Logan and Patton stepped into their room, both nervously excited. They were always down to try new things with each other, this was just a lot more adventurous then their previous endeavors. Patton bit his lip hard, excited to see how much they both would like this. "Now, are you 100% sure you are ready for this?" Logan asked, holding Patton's hands in his own and looking him in the eyes. Patton nodded and smiled shyly, "Only stop if I say the safeword...okay? And the safeword we agreed on is 'Cupcakes'." he said with a soft, gentle smile. Logan nodded and took a deep breath, smirking softly.

"_Strip._" he said, voice rough and dominant, making Patton shiver. He did as told, standing completely nude and waiting for Logan's next instruction. Logan pulled off his tie, pushing Patton down on the bed. "Hands up." he said, tying his hands to the bedpost. He grabbed his old tie, smirking when Patton pulled at the tie to see how strongly he had tied it around his wrist.

"Comfy?" Logan teased, making Patton's heart start pounding. Patton nodded in response, giving a small thumbs up. Logan chuckled, tying his other tie around Patton's eyes as a makeshift blindfold, smirking more when Patton bit his lip and whined at the loss of sight. Not because he didn't like it, but because he wanted to be able to see Logan.

"Look at you, Darling...so hard already?~" Logan teased while grabbing the lube. Patton listened close for Logan's every move, the loss of sight heightening his other senses and making him burn with more need. Logan set the lube aside and sat between Patton's soft thighs, starting by rubbing his hands all over Patton's thighs. He would get close to his cock, but never once gave him the touch he wanted. 

Patton whined, shivering and trying to thrust up into Logan's touch. When he did that, Logan moved his hands away and watched for Patton to still himself again. The fatherly trait whined, "L-Logaaaaaaaan~..." Logan growled softly, "What are you supposed to call me, Babyboy?~" he asked, smirking at Patton's desperate whine, "S-Sir, please..." he corrected with a moan.

Logan smirked and chuckled, "Good boy. I think you deserve a treat~..." he said, sliding a bullet vibrator around the underside of the head of Patton's cock, turning it on low. The sensations made Patton tense up and gasp, "O-Oh, mmh~...f-fuck..." Logan smirked more, liking how Patton squirmed...he really liked that. He turned the vibe up, chuckling when Patton arched off the mattress and his cock twitched, "Ah-hah!~ S-Sir, p-pl-ease, g-god, please!~ he begged, toes curling. 

Logan chuckled, "Don't worry, Darling~...I have so much more planned for you." he said with a soft growl. Patton moaned in response, arching off the bed again. Logan hummed, turning the vibe off. "Sir, _S-Sir_..." he whined, unable to form coherent sentences. 

Logan grabbed the lube once more, pouring some over his fingers and rubbing them over Patton's entrance. The moral trait whined, trying his hardest to push back on the digits but getting nothing in return. Logan waited patiently until Patton stilled, slowly pushing a finger in and feeling Patton's walls clench around the finger. 

He thrusted his finger before carefully adding one, then two, more. He made sure to stretch Patton open nice and good so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. It wasn't every day Patton bottomed. Patton whined pitifully, arching up and whining, "M-More, please, Sir~..." Logan hummed, stripping down and lubing himself up. He pulled Patton's legs onto his shoulders, lining himself up and pushing in ever-so-slowly just to tease Patton a little more. The blindfolded side gasped, whining and arching into Logan's touch and squeezing around his cock.

The sight made Logan twitch inside of him, "Fuck, baby...look at you..." he growled, rubbing his hands all over Patton's body in appreciation. Patton whined loudly, "P-Please, please, please!~" he begged, "Please, move!~" Logan smirked and began the thrust slowly, teasing Patton which each thrust and making Patton whine in a needy way. He started pushing back on Logan to motivate him to thrust faster. 

The logical trait smirked and stilled, pushing Patton's hips down on the bed, "Naughty, naughty, naughty~..." he teased, "You know you are only allowed what I give you~..." Patton whined and huffed in frustration, "I-I'm sorry, S-Sir!~ It just feels so g-good!~" he cried out, still trying to grind against Logan. He hummed and waited patiently for Patton to relax before he began thrusting, this time moving a little faster and harder.

Patton moaned loudly, tugging at the restraints and arching up while he babbled out 'thank you's' and nonsense. Logan smirked more, making sure the vibe was still attached and turning it back on low, chuckling a bit. Patton cried out, moaning loudly and arching higher. Logan growled and bit his lip, thrusting faster and aiming for Patton's sweet spot. He had gotten so lost in teasing Patton, he ended up teasing himself too. 

"C-Cl-ose!~ Sir, I-I'm so close!~" Patton cried, squeezing around Logan's cock and moaning in desperation. Logan's thrusts began to get sloppy, feeling himself get closer and closer, "M-Me too, baby~..." he growled, biting his neck and shoulder. "S-Sir, m-may I?! P-Ple-ease?!~" Patton begged, holding himself back for Logan to give him permission. Logan held him close, "G-Go ahead~..." he growled in his ear. 

Patton cried out, letting out a string of curses and 'thank you's' slip while cumming on Logan and himself. Logan growled at the sight, holding him close and cumming into him, letting out pants and moans. 

After a few moments of rest, Logan took the blindfold off of Patton's eyes and untied his wrists. He got a warm wash cloth and started cleaning Patton off, kissing him sweetly. Patton giggled in the kiss, eyes sparkling when he looked at Logan. "So, did you enjoy that?" Logan asked, smiling at Patton, who responded with a nod. "I did, a lot." he said with a small laugh, "This is definitely something I want to do again."

Logan smiled too, "I agree. And...maybe, next time, I wouldn't...mind you topping." he said, biting his lip. Patton giggled a bit, "That can be arranged. For now, though, let's cuddle and watch some cartoons." he said, pulling Logan down to cuddle with him and covering them both up.


	6. Call Me Master ~ Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings, lest you be disturbed
> 
> ((WARNINGS: Degradation, boot kink, bondage, talk of cross-dressing, talk of flirting outside of a relationship, and no description of aftercare))
> 
> *IF I FORGOT ANYTHING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS*

Roman sat on his knees on Virgil's carpeted floor, arms tied behind his back while Virgil circled around him slowly with his classic smirk. The darker trait tsked, "Naughty..." he growled, pushing his boot between Roman's shoulder blades and making him fall against the carpet so his face was squished against it. Roman groaned, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Virgil scoffed, "You just can't keep yourself from being a dirty little slut, can you?~" "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about..." Roman whined shyly. 

"Oh? You really don't know what you were doing?" Virgil asked with a smirked, "You didn't purposely flirt with Logan? You weren't wearing that slutty skirt that barely even covers your ass, bending over in front of everyone so they could get a nice view of your pretty little panties?" Roman just groaned, shaking his head. Yes, he did know _exactly _what he was doing. He wanted the attention, craved it, even. Virgil pressed his foot harder onto Roman's back, scoffing a bit at the princely trait's horrible attempt at lying. 

"If I am honest, _Princey, _I think you know _exactly _what you were doing. I think you knew I would get jealous. And, I think you knew I would drag you in here and punish you. I think you _wanted_ to be punished." Virgil said, growling softly. Roman blushed an impossible amount, "N-No, th-that's not t-true." he whined, cock twitching against his stomach. "Oh? So, now you're saying I'm a liar?" He asked, pressing his foot down harder. Roman only responded with a moan, gasping softly.

"I think, just for how you acted today, I shouldn't let you cum for a month." Roman made a disapproving, whining noise, but Virgil interrupted him, "Maybe I'll even make you wear the cage..." he teased. Roman let out a small, desperate, almost pained, whine. Virgil hummed, "Unless...you think you can be a good boy for me...and do _exactly _as I say...?" he asked, smirking more. "I-I'll be a g-good boy, just...fuck, pleeeease~..." Roman whined shamelessly. 

Virgil chuckled, taking his foot off of Roman's shoulders and sitting on their bed, "Come here." he demanded softly. Roman rolled over the best he could, pulling himself up with a lot of difficulty and knelt his way over to Virgil. The anxious trait smirked, pulling his cock from his tight jeans and stroking it slowly, "Suck me off." he said, smirking more when Roman nodded and licked his lips. He licked up the length slowly and hummed, sucking the head into his mouth and sliding Virgil's cock to the back of his throat with ease. The sight made Virgil moan low in his throat, biting his lip.

The creative trait licked the underside of his cock, bobbing his head and swallowing around him. He did his best to keep eye contact with Virgil, giving him the innocent look he loved so dearly. Virgil gripped his hair, tugging sharply to make sure Roman was okay with him fucking his throat. He nodded excitedly, drooling and moaning around his cock. Virgil growled, tugging Roman's hair and fucking his throat, groaning softly at the tight heat around his cock. Roman moaned happily, keeping the innocent look and hollowing his cheeks for Virgil. He swallowed and slurped happily, drool pouring down his chin while Virgil used his mouth how he pleased. 

He loved servicing Virgil, he loved making him feel good, and he loved being a good boy for him. He just loved it all _so much. _Virgil groaned, hesitantly pulling Roman away from his cock. He smirked when Roman whined, licking his lips and breaking the line of drool that connected them. "Such a good boy, you made up for what you did..." he said breathlessly, snapping his fingers and making the restraints fall off of Roman. "Now, bend over the bed for your treat~..." He looked at Virgil thankfully, nodding and doing as told. He wiggled his ass for Virgil, whining and biting his lip. 

Virgil smirked, turning around and humming. He pushed into him in one go, making Roman moan loudly and grip the sheets hard. He chuckled a bit, beginning to thrust hard and fast; just how Roman liked it. Roman only responded with loud, desperate moans, burying his face in the mattress. At this moment, he was so far gone he couldn't even get out more than babbles and moans. 

Virgil loved seeing him like this. He loved seeing Roman's normally dominant personality completely shattered all because of him. He loved watching Roman fall apart over his cock. 

Roman pushed back, squeezing tightly around Virgil's cock to warn him that he was close. Virgil just growled, holding his hips tighter while his thrusts got sloppy and desperate. The princely trait's eyes rolled up and a loud, almost scream-like moan left him as he came on the sheets below. The sight alone made Virgil grunt and still his hips, cumming into Roman and riding out his orgasm with a few, shaky, overstimulated thrusts. 

After they both caught their breaths, Virgil pulled out carefully and flopped down on the bed next to Roman. Roman chuckled breathlessly, still panting hard, "I guess...I should...be naughty more often..." he said, Virgil chuckled breathlessly, smirking a bit, "I guess you should..."


End file.
